goodpizza_greatpizzafandomcom-20200214-history
HOW TO PLAY
HOW TO PLAY: You will assume the role of a budding pizza store owner. Your goal is to serve your customers delicious pizza and keep on improving it by saving up and buying upgrades for your store. It will be difficult in the beginning because you are only given $40.00 start-up capital, the most basic of ingredients and upgrades. You will begin at DAY 1. You will automatically meet your Rival, Alicante. He owns the pizza shop across from yours. He will be the guide on how serve your customers. It is completely optional to do this but it is recommended for first time players. The store opens at 12PM and closes at 9PM everyday. Serve many people as quick and accurate as you can. The Step-by-step Guide in serving customers goes like this: 1. Get the customer's order. You may get a hint of what they want if you tap on WHAT. Tapping WHAT a second time will reveal the final hint. Be careful on using WHAT. Each time you use that will lower the customer's happiness level. All the customers are different from each other. Some customers aren't very helpful at all when giving hints. 2. After tapping OKAY, you will be in the Pizza Station. Proceed to make the customer's pizza by tapping the ingredients you may need. You need to be accurate in putting these because you cannot remove any of it after you've placed them. You begin with 1 pizza slot and it can expand up to 3 pizza slots when you unlock more ingredients. 3. When your raw pizza is done, drag it over to the oven. Wait for it to slide to the right for it to be fully baked. If it calls for it, you can slide the baked pizza to the left again to be rebaked and become dark or crispy. You are given the choice to use the Oil Booster to make your oven bake faster for a short period of time. To use this boost, either pay $7 or use free via watching an ad. You may use only 1 boost per day. 4. After baking, drag the pizza over to the table at the end of the oven. To cut the pizza, drag the pizza cutter as many times needed. Drag the sliced pizza to the box on the right. 5. Now you will get back at the cashier area. Slide the pizza box to your customer. Whether the customer will be happy with the order is up to you entirely. If you messed up in the ingredients and its placements, or forgot to double bake or sliced the pizza wrongly, the customer might either pay for it but lower the tip, get irritated and not give a tip or get completely mad and you will have no choice but to give a refund. After the store closes, you will see the day's RESULTS. Here you will see how much you have spent and how much profit you made. For as long as you made profit, that makes for a successful day. Before proceeding to the NEXT DAY, you should always check the Toppings, Upgrades, Repairs and Decorations Tabs.